marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Champions Vol 2 1
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * * * "Mr. Tablet" * Pagliacci's henchmen Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Troubalert * Numerous kidnapped girls * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Mutant * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** **** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ******* ***** ***** ***** ****** *** **** ***** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ** * Items: * * , , and * * * and * and * * * * and * and Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = Kamala Khan is eating breakfast with her family as her father asks her why she isn't on the go lately. She replies that she's taking some time off from her after-school activities. Five days prior, the Avengers are battling the Wrecking Crew. As Captain America, Thor, and the Vision are taking on the villains, Ms. Marvel is keeping a train from derailing. Below people are complaining about the damage that their battle is causing. The Avengers regroup after dealing with the Wrecking Crew, with Vision remarking that after everything the world has went through, they must renew the public's faith in them. Kamala says that first they should repair the damage their battle caused, but Sam denies her request noting that Stark isn't there and none of them know how to fix it, and that there are unions for these kinds of things. Kamala rebuffs him, with Sam saying that he didn't know this was an issue with her. She says it is and that these are people's livelihoods and that why is she the only one who wants to help, with Sam calling it unfair. Kamala finally realizes that this is unfair and says that she can't do this anymore as she quits the Avengers. In the present, Kamala looks at her costume in disdain and calls up "Rocket" and "Webs" to meet her at their usual place atop the George Washington Bridge. Sam and Miles already assume what she's going to say is about rejoining the Avengers, as they had quit the Avengers after the Civil War and being forced to fight their friends, but Kamala informs them that she's too quit the team as well. Kamala talks to them and says that someone should care about the little people. Miles begins walking off and he says that he alone suffered enough from the war, but Kamala drags him back, and asks Nova how his superheroing has been in Arizona. He replies that it sucks and that everyone has been watching him, hoping that he makes a mistake. She replies that the same thing has been happening to her and decides that the three of them made a great team in the past and they can do that again, they can show the heroes of their world that they are here to make people believe in heroes again and that a lot of heroes their age probably feel the same way. Spider-Man says he knows someone who can help. In Kentucky, the Hulk is busy helping out people in a collapsed coal mine, with his sister Maddy reprimanding him for being too reckless. Ms. Marvel, Spider-Man, and Nova show up to help him clear out the vent. Ms. Marvel and Nova get the coal miners out as Spider-Man keeps the rubble from shifting. The mine starts collapsing and Miles leaves Amadeus to the rubble. The three heroes worry that they just killed the Hulk, but he shows up undamaged from the collapse. Ms. Marvel remarks that they've come to him with an idea and he tells them that he knows someone who can help. They head to the Washington, D.C. area and greet the Vision at his home, shocking Kamala, Sam, and Miles. Amadeus asks him if they can talk to his daughter, Viv. He lets them in, and tells the three ex-Avengers that he bears no grudge against them. Miles asks why they are here and Amadeus de-hulks and tells them that they need someone who's plugged into worldwide events all the time. Viv flies into the room and is introduced to the others. Amadeus explains that Viv can be their own Troubalert and asks Viv to find the most pressing problem in a fifty-mile radius. In nearby Baltimore, Pagliacci is kidnapping a bunch of underage girls and the five heroes arrive to stop him. He drops the crate holding the girls into the ocean, and the combined efforts of Spider-Man, Nova, and Hulk free them and bring them back to the surface, as Pagliacci takes a hostage. They free the hostage and disarm him, but Viv tells the others that one of the girls is dead, infuriating them. Hulk grabs Pagliacci and is about to kill him, but Ms. Marvel stops him. She faces the crowd and tells them that this isn't right. She isn't here to give a speech about what heroes do or are supposed to do, because she too wants this sick lowlife gone, but not by the Hulk. She says that they see this around them everyday, meeting unarmed perps, or even kids, with lethal firepower. She says that they can be better than this. She tells them that they want to change this, and make tomorrow better. She asks them to join them in the fight, and to win the right way with wisdom and hope instead of retribution. She wants to help them become Champions. All of their phones blow up with social media posts about them, with Kamala remarking that they may have started something. | Solicit = Following the fallout of CIVIL WAR II, Avengers Ms. Marvel, Nova and Spider-Man strike out on their own — joined by Cyclops, Viv Vision and the Totally Awesome Hulk! Six young heroes determined to change the world — and they’re only the beginning! | Notes = * When the Champions recruit Viv, Vision's home at 616 Hickory Branch Lane is mistakenly noted as being in the neighborhood of Georgetown, which isn't in Arlington or even the Commonwealth of Virginia at all, rather across the Potomac in Washington. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included